


"Thumbelito"

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Will add tags as the plot progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued Work...No more Updates!</p><p>No claims on anything and Finder is owned by Ayano Yamane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at it. Really stare at it, close, more closely, much closer until his nose touches the pure white petal of the tulip. The bud in the middle still close, the single tulip bloomed overnight. He padded back inside, to his study room, cabinets, and drawers searching for his magnifying glass. He found it on the top shelves of his bookcase, collecting dust. He hurried back to the balcony, hunch down at the flowerpot.

It really is a flower, but how? He remembered coming home last night after he had bumped into an old lady at the sidewalk. He had helped her back up, and she utters her thanks. She said he deserved a little love and he was a nice man. He almost laughs. Him? Asami Ryuichi, a fixer and the one controlling Japans underworld nice?

What a joke. He didn’t say anything; instead he acted as a polite and respectable Samaritan helping her cross the street. She handed him a seed, weird seed. He declined, but the old lady insisted. She places the seed on his palm and closes it, patting him like grandparents to a child. He watches the old lady walks away ever slowly, until she rounds the corner.

He went up to his penthouse, search for that discarded flowerpot he received once before. He didn’t care about it so it wilted after a week, then Kirishima just placed it outside the balcony with dried soil. He dumps the seed, and then spills some whisky as a joke to himself. He didn’t even bother to push the seed down. It will die anyway, but then at the stroke of midnight he caught the mildest, sweetest scent coming from the outside.

He just glance at the clock nearby and went back to sleep, so how come he’s staring, a single stem tulip this morning, very much alive, healthy and in full bloom.

He moves closer, and closer, smelling the sole flower, he inhale, and then exhale near the bud, and then it happened. The bud slowly opened. The tulip uncurled its petals, and in the heart of the tulip there was a tiny round light covered in a swirling glittering mist.

When the mist evaporates, something golden move, he reaches for his magnifying glass, closing in on the moving thing, then it wiggled, stretch, and opens it eyes. It’s a tiny person, the size of his thumb, a boy to be exact. The tiny mop of long golden blonde tousled hair cascades to its back down to his waist, and the rest clustered around him. Clear crystal blue eyes flickered open and closes, as it sat up, and looked around. His skin looks smooth with pinkish hue; his white teeth perfect and even, as it smiles at him looking up.

“Uh, uh” the little thing was trying to reach up on him, tiny hands in the air, so delicate.

The cold morning breeze blows; the tiny person shivers, curling up one of the petals to cover his tiny body. It’s so cute, and remarkably beautiful creature. The blowing wind came with a passing message “Raise him well, and he will grow up the way you wanted him to be”. He looks around to check if his mind was playing tricks on him, but this is his reality. He didn’t believe in anything magical or unexplained sort of things, but he check the uncurled tulip buds and there it is. Its really is tiny, and oh so cute.

Asami is Ryuichi is lost for words, and for the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do. He glances at the tiny thing in the middle of the small coffee cup, that Kirishima normally uses. The bottom of the cup was lined up with paper towels. The tiny boy happily crawled inside it earlier from the tulip. He didn’t have the heart to leave him out there. What if some nasty birds snacks on him?

It’s starting to gnaw on the paper towel now; it looks very hungry with puppy look on his face. How to feed it, was his first question. It so small that anything he could think of might flatten the little guy, and it needs clothes a.s.a.p.

Maybe calling Kirishima for assistance is much more realistic, and then what?

Telling his secretary to crack codes, track his enemy, or assassinate someone is easy, but to ask him how to feed this guy, or where to get his tiny clothes is a bit awkward. How would he explain this sudden development to him?

“Uh...uh...” the tiny thing is reaching out again, asking him to pick it up, but he was so afraid to do so. What if he smoosh it, no choice then as he flip his phone and hit speed dial. His secretary picks up in seconds. “Penthouse Kirishima” then he snaps it close.

Moments later Kirishima is on his kitchen. If the man was shocked there was no indication of it. His secretary tilted his head back and forth assessing the situation. The little guy imitates him, which is really cute.

Kirishima turns his attention to the refrigerator, pulled the milk and another small glass, he dipped his pinky in it, then lowered it down to the tiny guy who happily grabs it with his two tiny hand, suckling on it.

So that how it’s done, he should have thought about it earlier. Asami was feeling a little jealous and stupid. Kirishima must have sense it, averting his eyes to him. “Asami-sama, may I please ask for you to continue feeding him, while I make up something for his clothes?”

Asami nodded, following what Kirishima did. The little guy suckling on his pinky now, it was a little ticklish; he suckled and gnaws on his skin at the same time. It makes him wonder what kind of species is the tiny thing from. A few more dips and the little guy was done feeding, he started going in circle inside the cup testing all the spot for comfort like a puppy, then curled up in the middle dozing off. Asami cut a small piece of paper towel as his blanket covering the tiny one.

Kirishima came up with makeshift clothing after sewing his handkerchief together like a robe. The only problem is putting it on to the sleeping little guy inside the cup. He didn’t know how to suggest to his employer that he needed to wake up the miniature creature. His stoic boss was so engrossed on watching the little thing fascinated by it.

He didn’t know how to react earlier, when Asami pointed the cup on the table. Did he lost his mind and didn’t recognized the cup, was his first thought.

He didn’t realized what it was, until he had actually peaked inside. He had seen indescribable things in his life, but this one tops it all.

Asami noticed him standing nearby holding the smallest robe there is. That evil grins curved on the side of his mouth. It seems like he knew that both of them are lost on what to do at this point. Each was waiting for the other to suggest anything, make the first move. It’s like the national treasure that they can’t penetrate. Kirishima gave up. “Maybe Suoh would know Asami-sama,” he politely suggested. Asami didn’t waste time and called out his security chief.

The scene earlier was replayed, but this time it’s Suoh who was looking at the atrocious mini robe on Kirishima’s hand, then he followed two fingers pointing at the coffee cup on the table by his gaze.

“Asami-sama, Kirishima-san, is something wrong with the coffee cup?” Two heads shakes no, but still pointing at the cup. “Suoh, why don’t you move closer, then look inside the cup” Asami instructed.

The bulky man follows, but he caught himself looking at them strange, full of suspicion. It’s just a freaking cup so what’s the big deal he thought, but then he saw it, he look back at Kirishima and his employer, he check it again a bit closer now, almost touching his nose on the cup.

He stood up, swallowed one, twice, then check it again. He started pointing at the cup, mouth opening, but no words coming out, his gaping, and then “A little one?”

“Cute isn’t it.” Kirishima added.

“I know, but a little one?" Suoh said it again.

Asami chuckled at his two best employees reaction, he hope he didn’t act like that earlier, but what the heck, he did, and no one saw it except for the puny thing inside the cup.

Seconds became minutes; minutes became hours, and still no one dares to move the teeny creature. So many task to do, papers to sign, client to meet, but all of that got shoved to the side. Finally the itty-bitty guy moved, stretches, and opens it eyes. The trio was there the whole time the little guy was sleeping, passing the magnifying glass from one to another. Everyone was absorbed by thier own thoughts, until Asami noticed the guy climbing the cup.

His quick reflexes have him catching the little one before its too late. The minuscule creature is now standing on the table, butt naked. His hair was longer than Asami had originally thought, clusters of golden curly locks pooled at the little one’s feet.

The small creature must have felt like David faced with three goliaths right now, but he can’t tell. One thing for sure, he’s one courageous tiny thing with fierce determination climbing out of that cup. 

What to do...What to do...

 

Note: Sorry for starting another fiction, but after the dark Nikito plot I wanted something light for a change besides I only have one chapter to go on that one...so enjoy!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh were drained. Fifty-five minutes, that how long it took for the three of them to dress the little guy? What a pain, if it weren’t cute trying to run around on top of the table he would have squashed that thing. After he discovered what to do with his two tiny legs, the puny creatures started playing tag, and hides and seek using the cup as his hiding spot from Suoh and Kirishima.

They had to corner the tiny one by caging him inside his palm, while Kirishima tried to fit his tiny hands inside the robe, as if they were bullying it.

His petite lithe body was warm and squishy. Suoh pressed his index fingers to the little guy’s head since it won’t stay still. The boy is curious, playing with almost anything near him, he was balancing now at the handle of the magnifying glass, two hands spread like he was flying.

Every time the fella fell down Asami’s heart gave that quick thud. When his nearing the end of the table Asami’s feet move on its own. He was reacting purely on his instinct and protectiveness. Odd, he had never done that before.

The little one on the other hand was having so much fun to have Suoh and Kirishima runs in circle. The way he clapped his hands together, swinging his legs back and forth, and giggling was worth the pain. He looks so adorable.

“Asami-sama, have you thought about his name? Kirishima ask after resting, making Suoh alert. “We can’t call him puny or tiny forever”

He watched the creature play with his fingers and toes as if it’s entertaining. “It’s small as a thumb, so well settle for thumb, thumb for now”

Kirishima and Suoh look at each other. It sounds like a constipation name isn’t it?

“May I suggest on Tama Asami-sama” Suoh braced himself for it. “I mean, it suites the little one”

Kirishima gave him a sour look. “Isn’t that a cat’s name Suoh?”

The leader of the security had to scratch his head, “We’ll you got a point there”

Asami’s lips curled, the duo might not admit it, but the little guy already had them wrapped around his small fingers. He had to admit it’s a great change to see his superb employee fuss around like this, maybe he’ll tolerate the little one for a while until they could find out what he is.

Asami picks up the magnifying glass again, which the little fella was using earlier. He closely inspects, the creature to determine the age. “Kirishima, Suoh...how old do you think he is?

“I’m not sure sir, but from the looks of it, its around four or five” Souh stated.

“I believe its more like six or seven years old sir” Kirishima followed along.

“I see, so which one is it? And I just remember, how long do you think it would take to raise him Kirishima, and what about food? I doubt he can survive with milk alone”

“Suoh, I want you to check some clothes, maybe some toys, bed or aquarium”

Suoh and Kirishima can’t help, but stare at each other. They wanted to tell thier employer that the creature is not a pet, that they can just pre-order everything in the pet shop.

Asami must have sense his secretary and security was quite, he turn around in time to see them telling each other “You tell him”

He straightened his back “Speak”

“Asami-sama, we might need to look around for what he needs sir. He’s tin...due to his size sir it would be wise to check first” Kirishima continue to explain while he pushes his spectacles up. “One of the department store that you recently acquired has a large facility for children's necessities”

“Is that so” Asami check his watch. “How many meetings do I have today Kirishima?”

“You have a couple sir, but I can change the dates and move your schedules if it’s needed”

“Alright do that, and close the department store. Let them know we’ll be there in thirty minutes” Asami was about to leave when he felt something clinging on him. “G...go”

The miniscule boy said. It sounded like a squeak, but he understood him nonetheless. “You wanted to go” The little one wrapped his legs and hands around his index fingers before he had the chance to pick up his hand from the table nodding yes, which made his brow arc up.

Hoo, I see his a smart boy. Asami wanted to smile, and from the corner of his eyes, he can tell Kirishima and Suoh were a little jumpy. Thier body languages were telling him to be careful with the little fella; thier hands were reaching out like they wanted to catch the boy if it’s going to slip from his index fingers.

Of course he wouldn’t let that happened, and besides, his grip on his finger is so tight he doubt he’ll fall. “Alright thumb, thumb we have to get ready now” he said while he detaches the leech on his fingers. The tiny boy protested shaking his head back and forth “N...No” tightening his grip some more. Asami wiggles his finger a couple of times, and without warning Kirishima and Suoh was on his side.

“Let me help you Asami-sama” Suoh offered.

“Allow me sir” Kirishima started to peel the boy away from him.

Asami strides to his room afterwards “In thirty minutes Kirishima” he barked before closing his door. He didn’t need to look back to know what the two of them are doing, but out of curiosity he did.

Kirishima and Suoh looks like mother hen crowding at the creature ever so gently. It looks like his life just got more interesting, and it has nothing to do with the underworld or black market...

 

Next chapter..."Tiny Shopping"...O(>_<)O

 


	3. Chapter 3

His looking again and by now it wasn’t to check him for sure, but something else. Did he really think he wouldn’t notice? His been watching from the corner of his eye, he didn’t have to look up. The heater and cool air of his limousine practically dance with each other mere seconds apart, again it wasn’t for him.

He lights his cigarette, a coughing squeak sounded, the window crack a little to let the cancerous air escape. The drive was very smooth too, no sudden stops, no bumps on the road. They are cruising way too low from the speed limit, maybe 40 or 50?

He keep his eyes on the papers his reviewing about the department store, but he had to be more guarded even more specially that his two trusted guards are distracted with his new possession. His enemy could come without notice.

Was it careless of him to dump the creature inside the tissue box?

Maybe, that’s why the duo was acting strange in the front. He press a button, raises up the divider in front, he had to remind them he control the main button around here.

The store should be at the next crossing. He glances on his side where the tissue box nestled. Maybe he ought to cut those golden hair shorter, but on second thought maybe not. Thumb, thumb notices him too, more like he’s the object of the little guy’s affection since birth, well bloomed should be the right term right?

His limousine halted to a complete stop, his tiny co-passenger perked up, very perceptive boy, but Asami Ryuichi will not walk in with a tissue box in hand, and so he picks the little one up and drops him in his front suit pocket.

Kirishima opens the door; he walks out not bothering that his secretary is probably looking for the creature inside the car.

“Is there a problem Kirishima?”

“N…nothing Asami-sama” he most likely realized he wouldn’t abandon him in there, so he just tag along.

The children’s unisex apparel may have been close, but there are a lot of kids around peeking at the window. The displays are one of the kinds and it seems to be popular with young kids. Something caught his attention before he entered inside. A young girl was carrying a box doll called Barbie and Ken.

He quickly scans the shelves for the same kind of toys, while the staff hurried to Kirishima’s side. Of course they wouldn’t know him by his face. Kirishima always handles all the closing procedures of all his acquisitions.

It didn’t take long before the manager hurried next to him. Fool, he should know his owner, but his in a good mood. The little guy was wiggling in his front suit pocket. He can’t blame him, since he’s been there for almost thirty minutes now.

“O...out...A...mi?”

Hoo, so he wants to come out now, but not yet. He kept scanning the shelves until he found the Barbie section. From his estimation its about 11.5 inches in height, way too big for thumb, thumb. Maybe when his little guy grows up he could get those.

He kept looking, Kirishima and Suoh was doing the same on the other shelves not far from him. A dollhouse caught his attention. It has two floors, with complete sets that every kid’s must have dream of, he move closer, he didn’t like the texture, its plastic.

He found a modern miniature house with bed and he knew right away that it’s the one. It has that faux-reality look, hand made from real building materials and textiles. He checks the label, the expensive tag price, the maker, the texture, and so far his satisfied with it.

Everything is sold separately, from bedframe, mattress, throw pillows, rugs and just about anything he could think of in real life, but mini size. The nearby brochure says the maker accept personalized order that can be modified to anyone’s need, now that’s what you call business minded person. He grabs the brochure, and a five inches bed with pale pink bed sheet set, two throw pillow, candy stripe duvet, a long bolster pillow in brown tone, and a salmon pink weave throw on it.

It’s one set for now before he move on to the next shelves. It was a Japanese doll section. He scanned the figurines one by one. The dolls may look realistic, but the mini yukata that the dolls were wearing is what caught him. The female flowery yukata varies with designs, fabrics, and colors, another realistic finds. He was sure it would suit the fella with his long golden locks of hair.

Nah, it sure will be cute, but his a boy. The male dolls even have names on them, but one particular name caught his fancy again. “Akihito” it has a nice ring to it, and he liked it a lot. The little guy start kicking on his suit pocket, was he reacting to the name or his bored?

It’s time to let the little guy out. “I want all this, just the clothes. I don’t need the dolls,” he instructed the manager who looks puzzled. Kirishima and Suoh were there to assist the manager who bows continuously “of course sir”.

He made sure to grab another brochure from the doll maker. He went to the spacious dressing room, pull the little guy out, and was surprise by it.

Did he just grow taller? Maybe an inch, but still how did that happened?

“Kirishima, I need a ruler,” he barked to his secretary who complies right away. He came back with a ruler and Suoh on his heels, as he quickly measures the little fella.

“Three Inches Asami-sama, but how sir?” Kirishima stated.

“May I ask where did you place him earlier Asami-sama?” Suoh asked as well.

Asami gave them a devilish smirk “In my front suit pocket”

Kirishima quickly jot a note on his scheduler.

_1/25/2015_

_Size 3 inches (inside Asami-sama’s front pocket)_

Asami’s brow arc to that, Is he making a diary? Asami choose one of the yukata “Akihito turn around” the little fella did as he was told, while his two employees whispered to each other

“Akihito”???

Asami didn’t say anything, but he can’t hide the amusement on his face. The size of the clothes was a little long, but his sure Kirishima can fix it in no time.

“Prepare the car Suoh, Kirishima. We are done here, make sure to stop by the grocery store and buy some fresh milk and fruits, also the sushi place and order my meal. Were going home for the day,” Asami instructed while picking up Akihito.

“N...no....P...cket ...A...mi” the little guy was fighting.

“Akihito” Asami’s voice rumbles playfully, which the little guy realized it’s a warning to behave.

“N...kay” he said while pouting.

They walk out of the store and the manager has that suspicious look on his face. What would three adults, would do inside the dressing room with mini doll clothes? There was no kid around, so he can only imagine what was the fuss and ruler about???

Asami can almost read the managers mind, turn his attention to Kirishima who answer right away. ‘I will have him replace right away sir”

“That you will do” Asami uttered before sliding inside the limousine...

 

 

AKIHITO'S BED (It's where I got the idea of how it look like, its an actual mini bed materials and all, for decorations and collectors)


	4. Chapter 4

"From this day forward, you will be known as Akihito” Asami spoke while he sat down the dining table. Kirishima and Suoh left a moment ago, a little reluctant, but they did with some of Aki’s clothes.

He left a few for later use, while the others needed alteration. On the table are platters of Japanese food, all mouth watering. His three inches companion clenched his jaws together, his slim shoulders hunching in protest, willing himself to remain still, as he make a plate. His golden locks of hair leaves trail around him.

Akihito was seating next to a small square ceramic soy sauce dish, next to the salt, pepper, small soy sauce dispenser, and other garnishes including wasabi and ginger. He can be mistaken as part of the decoration if an outsider was to look at him.

Akihito lifted his face up to him; loose tendrils of golden hair fell around his face that was once in a bun at his nape. He could tell tiny Akihito either wanted to help or is hungry. Asami turned in his seat and pinned him with his steely golden gaze, using a stare that often turned his opponents into blithering idiots, shaking in their expensive loafers.

Akihito did not quail under his piercing stare, instead “A...mi....eat” he called out hands in the air again; it has the opposite effects on the little guy. He continue to stare, not sure what to feed him.

Asami’s chopsticks hovered, Akihito’s eyes followed. He tried the shrimp tempura; the little one claps his hands once, he stop just waiting for more reactions. Actually something close to amusement was flickering behind his masked demeanor.

He tried again, this time it’s the strawberry, tiny Aki clapped twice. That’s it he wanted the tempura and strawberry. He places the small rectangular 8 by 8 inches of carved shiraki serving board, line it with two paper towels, place one shrimp tempura on the right side, and one whole strawberry on the other side. “Go on, that your share”

Tiny Aki didn’t hesitate, got up, move in the center, hug the strawberry and gnaw on it. His hair was getting in the way, so Asami reach for his small sharp pocketknife, flicked it open, slice the golden lock just below his bottom, and stored the hair on the side for later safe keeping.

He took a bite of his own food. He forgot about the soy sauce, moving the ceramic serving dish next to his plate and place a dab of wasabi inside. Tiny Aki came running for the soy sauce dispenser.

“Uhhmmpp” the little one was trying to push it forward to him, the dispenser won’t budge since it half inches bigger than him, he didn’t give up, he turn around and was now using his whole back on it, full force backwards. “Hmmmpptt”

Asami chuckled, fiery little thing he is “That’s it, go on, you’re almost there” he managed to say between smirk even thought the glass dispenser is not budging from the spot. He didn’t want to cut the little fella’s determination, but tiny Aki noticed he’s not making any progress. He runs towards him and hugs his thumb, he felt a surge of energy on him, and was covered with glowing mist in seconds.

Akihito got bigger, another half inches when it was over, run back to his chores and this time he actually did it, he pushed forward, inch-by-inch.

 “Well I’ll be damn” wanting to laugh but holding it back.

"It's not something you want to be defeated isn’t it Aki," he praised him, rubbing his thumb on the little man’s head.

Aki like that, purring like a cat underneath his touch, such a cute creature he wanted to gobble him up, but can’t. He saw the smudge of strawberries on his tiny face.

“You’re a mess, eat some more then you’ll shower, only if you finish your food” he was half jokingly of course. There’s no way he could finish them all, the tempura alone is about as big as tiny Aki. The little fella did try his best to eat all he can, got chocked couple of time making him worry, his beginning to have a soft spot for the little one.

After he dried the dishes, he went and prepare the bath, a small bar soap holder on the side filled with water enough to submerge Aki halfway, he was struggling to bathe the tiny one without hurting him, so he just let him be. He seems to know what to do with the water.

His riding the rubber ducky now, Kirishima must have slipped it earlier. He kept an eye on him the whole time, concentrated on his movement and balance on top of the ducky. One wrong move and he could drown, another addition on his checklist of to buy things for him, a miniature tub, and a small inflatable round pool.

He contemplates while watching him. How long is he going to have this creature?

Where it’s from? It bloomed yes, but still it has to come from somewhere right?

And what was the meaning of raise him well?

Minutes passed and he hadn’t had any luck finding a solution, might as well let it go for now.

Bedtime came, he let tiny Aki stay in the middle of his king size bed while he put on his black boxer brief inside his double doors closet, he trudge back, he pulled the tiny bed, placed it on the bedside table, and was ready to move tiny Aki into it.

The little guy is now nestling on top of his pillow. “A...mi, sleep” patting his side.

“No, you’re bed is right here, that’s my bed Akihito”. The little one shakes his head no “H..re...A...mi....Sleep”

“You can’t sleep there Akihito, here is your bed” pointing at the newly purchase mini bed.

“N..ooo” H...re...sleep”

He takes a hold of Akihito’s body and brought him on top of his tiny bed. The bedside table was attached to his bed, and sure enough the tiny fella climbed down with a thud on his side, he pluck him up, he climb back down, until he got tired of repeating it over and over.

Might as well let him do what he wants, “just stay at the end, or you’ll get squash next to me” barricading the little guy with more pillows. Lets see how he handles that. To Akihito it must have felt like Great Wall of China.

“N..o....A...mi....Sleep...A...mi” Akihito squeal climbing the mountainous pillow gripping tightly into it, but he never gave up, whenever he reaches the top Asami shakes the pillow a little and he came tumbling down on the bottom again. He can’t help, but be amused of it.

It was almost late when Akihito finally fell asleep exhausted from his mountain climbing. He tucked in the little guy and rearranges the pillows one last time before he himself shut his eyes for much needed sleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Asami felt heavy on his chest area. Mild sweet scent assaulted his nostrils, while his lower half reacted.

He always wakes up with a hard on ever since he can remember, but today something is pinning him down.

He slowly opens his eyelids, feeling his surroundings, but what he saw was a stranger, and he’s stunned at the sight.

On top of him was a person with pinkish white clear skin as far as he can see, slender, petite, and long flawless legs that could go on for miles.

Golden hair with light blond highlights shimmering, as it cascaded around his shoulders in a very disturbing way, looking as if it belonged to a very seductive woman.

Its hair is very long from the looks of it with naturals curls, begging to be touch.

Wait, why would a woman be here in his penthouse?

The steady breathing on his chest was a sign that whoever it is was asleep, and he had become a pillow.

What is that scent anyway? Whatever it is has an effect on him leaving him rigid between his legs, it reminds him of someone’s scent...

Someone like tiny....”AKIHITO” he abruptly got up remembering the little guy, and as he did, the person sleeping on top of him got startled, and vanished in a smoky mist, and was replaced by tiny Akihito who is now rolling down from his chest to his lower abdomen

“...Ami...A...mi...waaaa!” Akihito shouted as he tumbles down from his sudden movement. He attempted to catch the little guy, but he was so small, and he panic a bit.

It was too late when he had realized that the three and a half inches Akihito had manage to cling on something he shouldn’t have.

Something awfully hard, tall and fully erect throbbing and pulsing. Akihito looks scared so he tightened his grip harder for dear life “A...mi...me...a..nie”

Asami grip the bed sheets beneath his palm to calm himself. The image of the person earlier managed to stay in his memory. _Shit..._ ”Akihito let that go” his voice came out raspy.

“No...meanie...A...mi” the little guy is fighting wrapping his tiny hands and legs around it. Akihito had no idea what his done by doing that.

His heart is beating faster than it should. Akihito’s lip is touching the tip of it while he cried making him more aroused. . It was the lightest of sensations, like a butterfly’s wings, but it electrified him.

Its torture, but he can’t help the image of grown Akihito is stuck to his head. Akihito’s breath is so hot on his cock. His small eyes were glowing with tears when he pulled away, and he stared, mesmerized, into its liquid hazel depths.

At this rate he could come on his boxer brief, while the little guy is holding it.

He tried to reach for him, but Akihito wouldn’t let go. His breathing really hard now, damn the scene is just so wrong and his arousal refused to obey.

“I won’t move anymore Akihito so let go of your hand okay”

Akihito studied his expression, his small head cocked to the side in gentle curiosity, still sobbing.

He paused and stared back at him, knowing lust and desire is visible on his golden irises. He had a feeling he wouldn’t have to wait long before he explodes.

Tiny Akihito must have sense something and is now looking at his tenting cock. “A...mi?” he looked up at him. “Warm?” Running down his small cheeks on the side of his dick.

“A...Akihito stop” the scene turned into an erotic caress that was destined to drive him insane and Akihito didn’t have the slightest idea he was doing it.

“A...mi...n...kay?”

He quickly picks up Akihito as he felt his body start to release its load, dropping the tiny creature into his chest.

Akihito crawled up with puzzled look in his eyes. “A...mi...n...kay?” playing with his chin.

After a few awkward minutes, he managed to control his breathing. This little guy is bad for his heart if he doesnt do something about it soon.

 

**(Short update for now...please enjoy)**


End file.
